random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Across the Gusty Garden
Across the Gusty Garden is an upcoming 3D computer animated musical-fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures as part of the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film is part of a multi-film collaboration between Disney and Nintendo, to produce films using their characters and worlds, following suit after Launched. The film will theatrically release May 23rd, 2020, to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Super Mario Galaxy 2's release. Story Somewhere deep in the middle of cosmos, an evil cosmic spirit has taken possession of the Comet Observatory, home to all the friendly star-like creatures named the Lumas and Rosalina who is known as the Lady of the Shooting Stars. The evil cosmic spirit caused much chaos for the Lumas and Rosalina as the spirit took control of the Observatory's Beacon, the Observatory's source of power and the source of life for all the Lumas. The cosmic spirit also took captive of an apricot-colored Luma of the same name who Rosalina adopted. Despite continuous efforts of rescuing him, Rosalina was knocked out unconscious and was thrown out of orbit of the Comet Observatory by the cosmic spirit. After much time has passed, Rosalina woke up on a small planetoid spaceship in the hands of a large purple Luma named Lubba who revealed to her that he found her in deep sleep inside a bubble in the middle of space. After Rosalina explains to Lubba what had happened to her, Lubba tells her that the same cosmic spirit attacked his spaceship and that the ship's source of power were also gone. He then strikes an idea to her that they should both travel together to different planets across the galaxies to find Power Stars to power the ship while also to search for the Comet Observatory and especially rescue Luma, to which Rosalina fell in agreement to. Throughout their adventures, Rosalina and Lubba got to know each other more better. This actually lead to Lubba developing a crush on Rosalina, one that he was afraid of letting it slip. After much travelling across the cosmos and collecting Power Stars, they've finally found the Comet Observatory, which was now under the control of the evil cosmic spirit. The spirit had drained the power of the Beacon and fused with it, gifting the spirit the power to control all the cosmos. As Lubba rescued and took Luma to safety, Rosalina had been pitted herself against the cosmic spirit. Just as the cosmic spirit was about to finish her, Rosalina used the last bit of her magic to end the spirit in sacrifice. The evil cosmic spirit was now gone, but Rosalina was now dying. With Rosalina's life fading away in Lubba's hands, both Lubba and Luma are deeply saddened by what they are losing. Luma then noticed what power had remain for the Beacon. Luma then fused with apart of the Beacon's power and miraculously healed Rosalina. However, it came with a cost as Luma became very weak. Rosalina awoke with happiness across her face as she feels alive again. She then noticed a very exhausted Luma beside her, and with the use of her magic, was healed as well. Luma thanks Lubba for rescuing him and keeping him safe from the dangers and asks Rosalina if Lubba can stay with them, claiming that he has never had a Papa before and that Lubba could be a good Papa. After careful consideration, both Lubba and Rosalina met on terms and Lubba was welcomed into the family. Now Luma had both a Mama, Rosalina, and a Papa, Lubba, and claims that he could not have wished for a better family himself. The end of the film then shows that the whole film was being told as a story by Rosalina to all the other Lumas with Lubba and Luma watching by the sidelines. After the credits, a scene is shown with Rosalina remembering a special moment for her. Lubba and Rosalina were sitting together watching a meteor shower from the top of the Comet Observatory with Luma sleeping in Rosalina's arms. After much tension for him, Lubba confessed his crush on her. Surprised, yet not underwhelmed, she gave Lubba a short kiss and confessed that she loved him too. Rosalina leaned in and nuzzled Lubba with his arm over her shoulders, ending the film. Throughout the film, various parts of Rosalina's Storybook from Super Mario Galaxy are referenced and referred back to to help establish various parts of the film and further the film's storyline. Cast * Laura Fey Smith as Rosalina, the female protagonist of the film. Known as the Lady of the Shooting Stars, she acts as a motherly figure to all the Lumas that have gathered and lived in her Comet Observatory. * Dex Manley as Lubba, the male protagonist of the film. Similarly to Rosalina, he is the captain of his own spaceship and acts as the head honcho of all the Lumas that have boarded on his spaceship. As of yet casted characters include Rosalina's adopted apricot-colored Luma of the same name, the evil cosmic spirit that attacked both the Comet Observatory and Lubba's spaceship, and Polari, Rosalina's most trusted adviser at the Comet Observatory. Production Release Marketing Music References External Links Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Across the Gusty Garden